Harry Potter And The Unforgetable Experience
by Jellifer
Summary: As the fifth year begins, this school year is soon be one of a different experience...
1. Birthday Blow

Chapter 1: Birthday Blow. TAP TAP. Harry woke with a start. He sat up and reached over at his side table and picked up his glasses.  
  
"Hey Hedwig!"Harry whispered getting out of bed and stumberling across to his window."Hi pig" Harry glanced at a small owl at the side of Hedwig, Harry knew Pig as he belonged to Ron, his best friend along with Hermione Granger, the cleverest girl in his year at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was indeed different from what he thought he was 5 years ago before he received a letter confirming his place.  
  
Harry opened his window and in flew the owls, with another owl harry had not noticed! He knew this was from Hagrid, who works at the school where Harry attends, because it was a Hogwarts Owl.  
  
He closed the window and turned to sit on his bed where three packages were sat. He nudged under his cover and picked up a parcel that Hedwig had brought in. He opened it and out dropped a small tin. Inside contained a little cake with Happy Birthday Harry" and a smiley face! Along with the tin was a book: Quidditch stars; all the Info!  
  
Harry picked up a folded piece of lilac, flowery paper it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Enjoy the cake and reading the book. My mum helped me bake the cake I've sent one to Ron because I had time and the ingredients! I'm going to Diagon Ally the day after your birthday maybe u could come?  
  
Crookshanks has found a cat friend across the street with the new people, hope to see ya soon  
  
lots of love  
  
XX Hermione XX  
  
Harry put the lid back on and put the tin down looking at Ron's parcel. Harry opened the parcel and out dropped some sweets. Harry had a suspicion that Fred and George was involved he would save these for Dudley! He looked at what looked like a rememberball but he saw what looked like Ron in it, in his bed asleep? Confused he picked up a letter and read the scruffy writing:  
  
Harry,  
  
Hope Ur well, I know Ur puzzled over the Seememateoverthereogram (see-me- mate-over-the-o-gram) or for short an Ogram! You can see me when you want and I can see you! Good A!  
  
We are going to Diagon Ally On 1st Aug with Hermione, And we are meeting her there at 12,but we plan to first pick u up just before then, at about 10 to 12. We are coming via floo powder and Fred and George ARE NOT coming so I thought u could plant the sweets out, nothing too bad this time, turn him Purple for a few hours!  
  
See you soon, and pack Ur things Ur coming to ours afterwards!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry Smiled he's coming tomorrow for me I'll be free from them Dursleys! I can't wait! He opened Hagrids package and inside was a large tin of Rock cakes, and they were homemade! Harry knew he would save these and try to melt them a bit! A small note said:  
  
Harry, your in for a treat this year, believe me, Hope Ur coping after the cedric ordeal (SP), Happy birthday and enjoy,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Treat? What did hagrid mean? Harry got up from his bed and hid his presents under the floorboards, where he knew they would be safe. Harry soon drifted back to sleep.... Harry woke thinking about a terrible dream that the "Treat" Hagrid was talking about was more and more rock cakes!  
  
Harry went downstairs and prepared breakfast and ate a bacon sandwich with egg and he made his way upstairs where he found another package on his bed!  
  
He slowly closed in on it and sat on his bed next to it. He opened it up and saw it wasn't anything dangerous. It was from Sirius. Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Sorry I haven't written to you, Buckbeaks become very starved and I am getting food from Madam Rosmerta from the back entrance for both of us.  
  
Could you possibly send some food over it would help.  
  
I have no present though I do want to warn you of this year at school, be careful!  
  
Hope (for food) to see you soon (and the food!)  
  
Sirius and Buckbeak!  
  
Sirius knew about the "Treat" hagrid knew of! What is it thought harry!  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a faint noise...  
  
"Harry. Are you there? Harry?"  
  
Harry looked around suddenly and looked down at the floorboards. The Ogram Harry thought.  
  
He picked it up and saw his friend Ron looking at him.  
  
"Hi Harry! Got some news..." What is it Ron???"Harry stared at him.  
  
"Well I got a letter from Hagrid about something happening at school this year and I was really puzzled" Ron started.  
  
"Me too I got it with some rock cakes!"  
  
"Oh yeah Happy Birthday. Well anyway I over heard Percy talking to dad about work experience and how its all not going to work and something's going to go wrong!" Ron continued at great speed.  
  
"English?" Harry asked.  
  
"WE FIFTH YR STUDENTS ARE GOING TO WORK EXPERIENCE!" Ron said slowly and excitedly!" Ron saw Harry's jaw drop. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked." What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry, I got a letter from Sirius today to be careful, this is what he was talking about!" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh well we're not supposed to know so keep it quiet. Wonder how they are going to do it, I mean the sorting of the work and stuff!"  
  
"Dunno? Oh so do I expect u at 11:50 tomorrow? And I will plant those sweets! This should be fun!"  
  
"Yes we should, Fred and George are going straight to Diagon Ally and Me and Dad come to yours and after Diagon Ally you come to ours! OK"  
  
"Great. I will pack my th..."Said Harry with a pause.  
  
"What is it Harry" Ron asked.  
  
CREAK Someone had listened to their conversation... Harry placed the Ogram on his bed after signing to Ron to stay quiet. He peeped round the corner of his door and saw Dudley creeping away from his door to the stairs. Harry cursed under his breath and Dudley looked up at him and with the look of fright on his face he tumbled down stairs and ran into the kitchen. Harry heard the voice of Dudley and quickly told Ron to stay quiet or go and placed him under his bed (thank god he had replaced the floorboards when getting out his Ogram.) "BOY." Shouted Vernon" I HAVE WARNED YOU BEFORE" Loud steps came up the stairs Harry panicked and just stood in the middle of the room.... waiting. BOOM the door had slammed open... 


	2. Among Friends

Chapter 2: Among Friends. "Hand it over!" Uncle Vernon shouted inches away from Harry and spitting into Harry's face. "I can be gone tomorrow, by 12! Until next year, my friend from Hog. I mean school will look after me," Harry suggested. "What? Not the red heads not after last time! Choose someone else. Now where's this crystal ball?" "What crystal ball? No one else will take me either Ron or YOU! I can be gone until summer next year!" Harry Pleaded. "Very well. No mischief. If there is ANY I will take that crystal ball off your hands! GOT IT!" Vernon spat. "Yep ok, sure!" Harry sighed with relief. He was out of here and Dudley was furious because Harry hadn't got in trouble.  
  
August the 1st came round soon and Harry sat on his trunk waiting for Ron to appear from the fireplace. Harry had a sudden thought, THE sweets! He ran upstairs and found Dudley in the Middle of his floor looking at a packet of sweet's, he hadn't ate any, YET! Harry snatched them out of Dudley's hands and whispered, "I would eat these if I were you, unless. No you wouldn't be interested. Bye I'm going now" "Wait Harry" Dudley screamed quietly "I might be interested! Just depends that's all!" "Well" Harry thought quick "Uncle Vernon gives me more respect and privacy AND lets me do my homework downstairs in the dinning room!" Harry grinned and crossed his arms. Good one Harry thought. Suddenly there was a load bang fro downstairs! "NO" Harry thought "Ron's come too early!" "So what is it to be?" Harry said panicking. "Ok, now the sweets!" Dudley said hand out stretched. "Come downstairs and get them!" harry raced out the door grabbing on to Hegwig's cage (Hedwig want in it, he was out delivering food to Sirius.) Dudley pounced up and toddled out after him. When reaching the lounge he saw a freckled dusty boy who he recognized as Ron and next to him his little sister, Ginny! Harry turned after a whispered hi and dropped the bag, which split when hitting the floor. He turned to Ron and Ginny. "Hi you two. We better get going quickly." Harry urged. Suddenly Mr Weasley came out of the Fireplace and greeted Harry. Harry turned to see Dudley was turning a lilac colour and was urging to go before Uncle Vernon came in. Too late... Vernon's face had gone a bright red quicker than a set a traffic lights! Harry urged Ginny to go, followed by Ron who was laughing his head off the Harry who remembered the last time he used Floo powder, and ended up in the wrong place! He landed in front of Ron who was chatting with what looked like someone he had never met but it was Hermione!  
  
"Hi Harry!" She shouted and ran up and gave him a hug. Harry mouthed at Ron over Hermiones shoulder" What's happened?" As they loosened apart Ron shrugged. "What Happened Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Felt like a change. That's all!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Not for a certain foreign lad?" Harry chuckled as Hermione blushed and shook her head.  
  
After a small chat Mr Weasley appeared and Said Hi and rushed off.  
  
"Lets go shopping!" Hermione Suggested as the tree teenagers walked down the magically famous street! Ron, Harry and Hermione had shopped down one side of the street when they began to feel hungry and made their way towards the leaky cauldron and ordered some food. As they ate Harry brought up the conversation to the work experience. "What!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hagrid didn't tell me! Harry this is really dangerous! You never what could happen!" "Don't worry, they will have me working somewhere safe properly anyway!" Harry explained. "I think its great! We get to miss school, which is.a.BAD thing!" Ron Said looking at Hermione's face expression. "But Harry.."Hermione Argued "Shhh!"Harry spoke" Not a word more lets eat and finish shopping." The three teenagers finished eating and proceeded in shopping until 4 when they returned to Ron's house, and relaxed until dusk came. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down watching Ginny flying on her broomstick in a field at the back of Ron's house. When Charlie (Ron's older brother) came over to tell them it was teatime. The friends Talked for the rest of the holidays and soon enough September the first came upon them... 


	3. Explaining All

Chapter 3: Explaining All. "Bye Mrs weasley!" Harry and Hermione cheered out the end carriage's window. Ron waved and Shouted Bye as they turned to sit down. "Another year starts, another adventure begins!" Ron groaned. "Another one, so soon!" Harry sarcastidicly said. He remembered his last "Adventure" when Voldemort killed Cedoric Digory. Hermoine played SNAP with Ron while Harry stared out the window. Suddenly a small shape grew out of nowhere and Harry yelled so that Hermione fell off her seat! "Hey its only Pig" Ron shouted opening the window to a small owl. "I'm sorry, I was day dreaming and he scared me" Harry apologized helping Hermione up." Who's the letter from Ron?" "I dunno" Ron took the letter from Pig's foot and read then aloud to his friends: Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione, When you enter the school please follow Prof. Mcgonagal, to have a small talk, the rest of your year will also be there. I understand you know what the talk will be about. Have a nice trip, Prof. Dumbledore. "Wow, There going through with it. We're nearly there I'm going to get my robes on" Hermione got up and left with her school robes in one hand. "Fancy a game" Ron pointed at the snap cards, Harry agreed. The rest of the trip went smoothly as normal, they had an encounter with Draco but Crookshanks had teared up Crabbe's trousers when he stepped on him/her. Soon enough the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmade and all the first years made it to the School by boat while other went by a carriage. All the fifth years were picked in the entrance hall as the rest of the school was gathered in the Great Hall. Soon enough Professor Mcgonagal came along and led them into the same room as when they were first years, Harry guessed they had not arrived yet, Or were going slow for their benefit.  
  
"Welcome yet again to a new year everyone" the Professor began"I am here to tell you about one month of your fifth year, that you will be spending it in Work experience." There were gasps all around the chamber; Harry noticed the Malfoy grinned evilly. For a few minutes Professor Mcgonagal explained all about it and came to how they will become of their jobs." Tomorrow morning the first lesson will be missed so that the school will watch you being sorted with our very own sorting hat! You will come to breakfast at 8'o clock, you will be joined by every by 8:30 and by 9'o'clock everyone would have eaten." Professor Mcgonagol looked round at every student to see they understood. "You will be called up in the same order that you were called up for your house sorting, starting with Miss Hannah Abbott and finishing with Mr Blaise Zabini," she nodded. "You may now proceed into the great hall where I believe the First years have just arrived. "With that professor Mcgonagal led the fifth years out of the class room and into the great hall where the big group divided up to sit at their different house tables. "Please come and sit on the stool and place the hat on your head to be sorted and sit at the corresponding table" Professor Mcgonagol explained to the scared looking and unfamiliar individuals. "Allen, Chloe," called the professor. A small girl came up with bracelets on her arms and her brown bushy hair in a ponytail. After a few seconds the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" And she ran clapping herself with glee. "Anderson, Emma" who was sorted into Gyriffindor, shortly followed her. After a while "Yates, Michael" was called ending the sorting by being placed in Ravenclaw. "I thought it would never end" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement and looked up seeing his Head-teacher standing up to start the welcoming. "Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore began." This year the fifth years have a special year coming up for them..." 


	4. Interruption

Chapter 4: Interruption! "This year every student in their 5th year will be sorted by our own sorting hat not for their house but for work experience," Dumbledore continued, as there was a mumble of voices around the hall. "All of the students will take part unless they break any of the rules being" Dumbledore coughed and began the list of rules "Each student has two chances for a job but if they don't like they're first and go for a second and still disagrees they cannot choose again, one or the other. Each student MUST keep to his or her job for a whole month unless taken ill, injury or has been taken of the scheme." Fifth years around the hall nodded. "More will be added tomorrow when the sorting begins. If people wish to change their jobs, there will be a second sorting in the evening. If you do wish to change please come and see me in my office after lunch. Any misbehaving students will come straight of the course and their parents will be notified. Now you have been very patient, you may eat up now" As he spoke his final words food appeared on each of the tables from Pumpkin pasties to butterbeer." "God I'm stuffed" Ron sat back and hit his belly. Hermione looked up and grinned, "You need to watch that if I were you" she joked. Everyone around them laughed and Ron's ears turned red like the first time Harry met him on the train to Hogwarts. "So does anybody know who the new Dark Arts teacher is?" changing the subject. "Good point" Harry told himself, eyes widening. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw an empty space where there were since there year had began. "No sign of anyone. We can find out tomorrow" Harry yawned. Dumbledore rose yet again "For it seems we have many sleepy heads with us tonight" and winked at Harry" let us finish with a song" with a flick of his wand, up appeared a long golden ribbon and people around the hall sang" Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something Please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with some filling, With some interesting stuff.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise arose from behind the door, which lead off to a small chamber near the staff's table. Dumbledore rose and headed towards the door, put out his hand to open it, then turned round and shouted" Prefects please take your house students to their dormitory immediately!" With no fuss at all the students leapt to their feet in panic and left the great hall. After few minutes the Great all was empty apart from Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagal. "Minerva" Dumbledore whispered "please fetch Mr Potter for me. His friends Miss Granger and Mr Weasley may come along too." Professor Mcgonagal ran off out of the great hall and up the steps towards the Gryffindor common tower. Dumbledore turned round and opened the door to the chamber only slightly and went in. With a flick of his wand the chamber was lighted. "Nice to see you again" Dumbledore gleamed "Some friends will come and see you shortly." 


	5. Secret Meeting

Chapter 5: Secret Meeting Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in the middle of the bunch walking towards the Gryffindor common room. "Harry" Ron stumbled "you don't think." "No" Harry mumbled so only a few people heard. "It can't be. But who or whatever it is, I don't care; I'm concentrating on this work experience, no interruptions this year or for the rest of my school years." "Good on you Harry" Hermione put her arm round him and squeezed it tight and let go suddenly. Harry was going to ask why when suddenly a familiar sound came from above. "I saw it with my eyes massive it was, sharp claws and everything. You know it likes to eat ickle first years and teenagers!" sounded the well-known voice. "Hello Peeves" Ron called without looking up. "Hello ickle Ronnie" squealed the ghost "Oh look famous Potter. What have you been up to then? Signing books? Written one yet? Why not call it Potty Harry! Or Harry the Hero!" The ghost bounded off the walls in laughter and left turning the opposite corner the group did. "Don't let him get to you," Hermione comforted "You know Peeves." "Yeah. Looking forward to Quidditch?" Ron asked. "I suppose" Harry began but was quickly interrupted. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley you are wanted in the Great Hall by orders from Dumbledore," the Professor spoke. Many of the pupils turned and muttered to each other. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "We're coming" Harry moaned. "What is it about?" Ron asked turning the direction they had just come. "He didn't say but by the sounds of it, about what's in the chamber." The teacher replied. "Oh gosh" Hermione exclaimed. The three students, accompanied by their head of house walked to the Great Hall, which lay empty. The door on the far side lay slightly open a few inches. Mcgonagal stood at the Great Halls big oak doors while the three perplexed students walked across to the chamber where they heard laughter from two men. Ron gazed at Harry and mouthed for him to go in first. Harry stepped in the room and found Dumbledore's back, which hid the intruder. "You asked for us?" Hermione asked from Harry's side. "Indeed." Dumbledore turned while moving left revealing a dark haired man. "S...s Sirius!" Harry gasped; eyes wide open like tennis balls. "Nice-to-see- you. Why are..." "Harry, have you been ok, since, you know..."Sirius stood up and hugged his godson. "Yeah, fine. And you? What about Buckbeak?" Harry asked quickly. "Sirius has been asked here by myself." Dumbledore answered. "I have asked Sirius to come. I know you do not see much of each other and he is the only adult outside of this school you can really talk to. With the work experience coming up you would see even less of each other. I thought you ought to see each other at least once this year and so I organized this little happening." Sirius smirked looking to his left. "Thanks very much Sir," Harry said quietly. "How long can I stay here to talk with Sirius?" "You can have hour if you wish, but remember you have the sorting tomorrow." Dumbledore walked past the students bid them goodnight and that he would sit at the staff table until they finished. "We can go if you like?" Hermione told Harry. "Well. You can stay if you like, we can tell him loads of stuff!" Harry insisted. "Your decision! We will go if you want! And anyway, I'm tired " Ron insisted. "Ok, you can go to bed but, I will see you later" Harry agreed. Hermione and Ron left the chamber leaving Harry alone with Sirius. They talked for the full hour non-stop when Harry looked at the time he knew he would have to go. "Oh I didn't realize the time. We've been here for ages. I better be going, I've got to be up early." Harry excused. "Its ok. Ill see you soon, we have an arrangement for Halloween," Sirius informed Harry. "Really." Harry replied, "Ill see you then." Harry got up, hugged Sirius and left the Chamber. He smiled at Dumbledore as he left and walked towards the oak doors. "Be careful Harry, be careful," Sirius whispered standing next to Dumbledore watching the boy walking. 


	6. The Sorting

Chapter 6: The Sorting. Harry slept with no problems and dreamt of living with Sirius. Harry woke suddenly, someone was shouting at him. "HARRY, WAKE UP!" "What. What time is it?" Harry reached for his glasses. "8:05, now get dressed you will miss breakfast. Remember, the sorting," they replied. "Have a nice chat with Sirius?" a girls voice spoke. "HERMIONE! What are you doing in here? This is the boys dorm!" Harry yelled. "The other boys were dressed and up so I came to see you, Ron said it was OK." She explained. "Well. Fine. We had a great talk. We spent an hour and a half chatting, then I realized the time, so I came to bed." Harry smiled and continued "Sirius is coming back at Halloween to see me too." "Don't you think it's a bit risky? People will talk you know. They will think some animal is loose." Ron said troubled. "Oh, I never thought. But there is a big gap between now and then!" Harry thought. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Now can you leave I need to get dressed, a man needs his privacy!" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione laughed quietly and left followed by Ron, "See you in the Hall" and shut the door. Harry got dressed quickly and noticed something different suddenly as he went to the hall. The atmosphere is different; something is different around here, but what? Harry made it to the hall and found Hermione and Ron sat together laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped in fright. "Oh Harry, I didn't see you there." Hermione gasped. "Pansy is having a fit at Malfoy because they aren't spending any time together before their 2 month split during the experience." "Stupid couples," Harry mumbled, then noticing Cho Chang walk past he turned red. Harry had a crush on the 6th year since he joined Hogwarts. "Is that the time" Harry looked at his watched and saw it was already 8:30. Harry fed himself as the four, later joined by Neville, were discussing what they might get for their work experience. "I will get the worst of course. Something to do with potions to even more annoy me," Neville told them. "No you wont, I think you will get" Hermione comforted then began to think "You will get experience at the Leaky cauldron." Everyone around them laughed including Neville. "Good morning everyone, what a lovely morning it is." Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent." I am glad to see everyone is here, and well. The disturbance last night was merely an owl who had come through the window." Some pupils laughed others mumbled to there nearby friends. "Anyhow we are here to sort the 5th years to see what they are to do for their work experience." "Miss Hannah Abbot." Professor Mcgonagal called out reading from a list. The same pink-faced girl came from the Hufflepuff table, but unlike the house sorting she had her hair down which shined in the sunlight. As she reached the stool he picked up the hat, sat down, placed the hat on her head and in 10 seconds the hat came to a decision. "Ludo Bagman's P.A" the hat shouted. Hannah looked happy, and obviously she didn't mind the job. Many different jobs were shouted out some were to work in a muggle shop but run by a wizard in London. Soon enough Hermione was called up, as she walked up, Harry shouted good luck and blushed after a few seconds which puzzled him. She's changed and has made things different Harry thought. Hermione sat on the stool, and after a small wait the hat called out "Barmaid at The Three Broomsticks." Hermione tried to look happy with this decision but Harry and Ron could see she wasn't. "There are worse ones." Ron comforted with an arm round the upset girl. "Doesn't matter, I will see Dumbledore after lunch." Hermione wiped tears away from her face: and watched the sorting continue. Goyle followed Hermione and was sorted as assistant to Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad who worked at the Ministry. Ron promised to send his dad an owl later on. She was very surprised when Neville was sorted to work at the Leaky Cauldron, and laughed when Draco Malfoy was sorted for "Flourish and Blotts assistant." "Harry Potter." Harry rose smiling at his table and sat down on the stool, placing the hat on his head. Harry remembered the first time he sat here; the hat was very indecisive. It seemed the same was happening this time. "Ahh, a wise guy I see. Skilled: big thinker. Choices." It spoke to the boy. Hurry up Harry thought. Just after a few seconds of that thought the hat shouted out "Assistant trainer of the England Quidditch team." Harry rose, taking off the hat, and ran to his table while other students cheered at him. As he made his way to his place, he went past Cho and she winked at him. She likes me harry thought amused. "Well done Harry." Hermione greeted him back. "What was that with Cho?" Ron asked. "She winked at me, nothing much" Harry smiled. Ron whistled which everyone heard as the next student placed the hat on. Soon enough it came to Ron. Hermione patted him on the back as he left. Ron was one of the longest ones to decide, but as it came Ron's face was muddled, but his twin brothers cheered as they heard "Zonko's shop researcher." "It could be worse. Flourish and Blotts" Harry reminded Ron. "Oh well, its true though," Ron shrugged "It could be fun." "Grin and bare it!" Hermione said messing with his hair. The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. "What interesting jobs the hat has chosen." Draco snarled on his table. "You will spend the next half an hour in you common rooms sorting out your time tables which currently lay on your beds. Also this year like many before, we have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher." People began to murmur around the hall. "PLEASE not Snape!" Ron begged in a whisper. "This year for a change we are delighted to bring in a woman, Professor Ob(iril," as Dumbledore annoced the new teacher the students turned their heads to look for the teacher. Out of nowhere, into an empty space on the staff table, appeared the teacher. She was tall, not too thin with dark hair, which was long enough to tie up, but she left hanging on her shoulders. "You may now leave to your common room's," as the head finished speaking; everyone got up and left the room to lead out of the door. Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed near the end to avoid the rush. 


	7. New You

Chapter 7:New you "So.. First thoughts?" Harry asked his two friends, hands in his pockets looking pleased. "What? Oh Professor Ob(iril? Umm. Nice I suppose" Hermione blurted out whilst in the middle of daydreaming. "Still thinking about serving people drinks in Hogsmade? I suppose you get tips too." Ron added. "Yes but its not that. Its just Victor." Hermione thought gloomily. Victor Krum was a quidditch Player who attended Durmstrung School and had took part in the Triwizard tordement in their last year. Hermione had grown fond of him. "What about him?" Harry asked. "Well he's asked me to come and stay with him during the holidays." Hermione hesitated. "Well are you going to go? It's a long way there and back," Ron snapped. "Is that why you've changed so much?" Harry asked now sensing a chance to see how and why she's changed. "What? What do you mean CHANGED?" Hermione replied, eyes rising. Harry didn't want to offend Hermione seeing as she did have a bad choice of work experience, but he tried to get it right.  
  
"Well since I saw you in Diagon Ally, you've acted a bit differently," Harry staggered out. "Really I've seen no difference," Ron blurted suddenly.  
  
"How can you not-I mean no offence but you dress differently and you.."  
  
"I just thought of a change. I am allowed to and anyway my old clothes were too dull and these are much nicer don't you think?" Hermione interrupted. "I think there lovely, very NOW," Ron raised his eyes at the word now and he knew suddenly he shouldn't have.  
  
"Fine, well as neither of you seem to appreciate the new me you can forget about it." And with that Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor tower alone. Her new denim skirt certainly wasn't flowing as much as her hair up in a tight ponytail as she ran round the corner and disappeared from view.  
  
Harry suddenly thought of something she had said-forget about it. Forget about what? He wondered then thought of asking Ron but when he turned to him, Ron was sprinting after Hermione.  
  
"What on earth?" Harry sighed and started to run after him. This was ridiculas, Harry thought as he made his was quickly to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry suddenly realised that he didn't know the password yet and so there he was stuck outside the Gryffindor tower looking like an idiot.  
  
"Hiya Harry" came the sudden familiar voice.  
  
"Hiya Colin" Harry replied turning to face one of the few admiraders he had that had most likely made a fan club. "What's the new password?"  
  
"Bertie Botts," and like many times before the portrait of the fat lady opened up to reveal the scarlet common room. Harry mumbled a thanks to Colin and stepped inside to find the common room half empty and no sight of Ron.  
  
"He could be looking at his timetable, then again he could be with Hermoine talking!" Harry thought in the middle of the nicely heated common room. He kept looking from the girl's dormitory door to the boys.  
  
"Decisions old boy decisions!" came a voice that made Harry come to his senses.  
  
"What?" Harry spun to look at the owner of the voice. "Oh, hi Fred."  
  
"What's up young chap?" came the identical voice of George this time.  
  
"Nothing. Hermione- she's a bit upset." Harry mumbled turning to continue his staring at the doors. "Oh. We saw her came storming in, didn't we Fred. Crying too. What have you said this time?"  
  
"Nothing really- just asked why she's changed her image an' stuff," Harry mumbled.  
  
The twins tutted together and this pestered Harry an so he made his decision-he would go to get his books ready for his lesson and sort it and if he went to see Hermione she would either be doing the same and in a touchy mood or in a deep discussion with Ron and he didn't wont to interrupt them. He left the twins and made his way to his bed and found his timetable on his bed along with another piece of paper... 


	8. The Note

Chapter 8: The note  
  
Harry glanced at his timetable and noticed double Potions first along with the slytherines for the fifth year running. That was to be followed by Divination. A wonderful day Harry thought with great sarcasm.  
  
He shoved his new timetable in his bag along with the books he needed. Then as he picked up his bag a piece of decorated paper flew to the ground like a feather.  
  
"What's this?" Harry mumbled to himself, placing his bag back on his bed. Harry bent down and picked the paper up.  
  
In the distance the bell rang, sounding the beginning of first lesson. He stuffed the note inside his bag and hurled it over his shoulder whist walking across the dormitory to the staircase. As he made his way down the winding staircase and across the common room he saw no sign of Ron or Hermione and made his way down towards the dungeons with Seamus Finnigan. They arrived out side the gloomy classroom where others stood waiting to go and start the lesson.  
  
"Another year with Hogwarts celebrity" said a dreary voice from behind Harry as the door to the dungeon opened. Harry didn't want to turn round but found himself doing so. He found himself looking at fellow 5th year students trudging into the room with no trace of the owner of the voice. He followed some people in and found Hermione and Ron hadn't got there yet still. Where are they? They can't be late for Potions. As Harry settled at his usual place at the back he heard the door open and in swept Ron with Hermione close behind slightly flushed. Fortunalty Snape had just gone to fetch something and so Hermione and Ron had escaped losing point Gryffindor had not gain yet or detention.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry frowned at Ron.  
  
"I was talking to Hermione," Ron gasped back dropping his bag on the desk with a thud. "Didn't you hear the bell? It rang 10 minutes ago," Harry said, feeling he was missing something.  
  
"Well I didn't have my timetable and when the bell went I was still talking, I couldn't leave her," Ron replied slightly irritated.  
  
"Well, If you've seen your timetable you will have noticed my death will be promised by some four-eyed creature above us," Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yay, what a fun filled day!"  
  
At that moment, Snape burst through the doors with his usual black draped clothes flowing behind him.  
  
"Welcome turn to page 34 in your text books entitled "Potions For All Occasions". Up until Christmas you will be studying and preparing a range of potion that can help you in many ways. You will be working with a partner that you feel confident to work with, however if I feel you do not work well together I will change you around with another pair." There was a bit of mumbling of who wants to go with who. Harry went with Ron and Hermione went with Neville as it looked like no one else would go near him for obvious reasons. Snape gave out the details of what he expected from the paired project and what Harry thought was other useless information. They finally got started and Harry delved into his bag for his blue inkbottle rather than his black, which he always preferred. As he put it onto the desk he noticed the decorated paper which he had found on his bed.  
  
"What have you got that for? You haven't brought a flowery book have you?" Ron grimaced at the site of the paper.  
  
"I found it on my bed earlier but the bell went when I found it." Harry began to open it when he noticed Snape coming around and quickly stuffed it in his robes.  
  
"Have you read it yet?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"No, not a chance yet, we'll check at break." Harry whispered and began his work.  
  
Potions went quickly than it normally did and Ron and Harry made their way to the Hall for a snack and to examine the note. Hermione wasn't there as she wanted to see Dumbledore now rather than at lunch.  
  
Harry and Ron took a seat away from anyone else for privacy and took out the note.  
  
The note, Harry realised smelt like vanilla and had been folded very carefully. He un-folded it with care and read the note to himself and passed it to Ron:  
  
The first rhymes with the bit of a horse, The second is a well used metal  
  
But really isn't a good thing to do.  
  
An even prime is the third  
  
and the fourth one is too.  
  
My finally is not the dancing dog.  
  
It's a phrase used widely.  
  
-X-  
  
Ron starred up at Harry after reading it.  
  
"I can never work these things out" Ron said perplexed. "Unfortunately, I can't either," Harry said grabbing a bit of food from the table. 


	9. Muggle Mammals

Chapter 9:Muggle Mammals  
  
The two boys made their way to the north tower where their Divination lesson would take place. They had tried a few solutions but each one made no sense and didn't fit.  
  
"We will have to consult Hermione, she is good at this stuff," Harry said while climbing the staircase.  
  
"I suppose so," Ron said grimly. "We could ask a teacher, or Sirius."  
  
"No, the teachers will ask questions and so will Sirius. I don't want them thinking we are up to no good." Harry snapped.  
  
"You've got a point." The two boys reached the top of the stairs and noticed the others beginning to go into the usual room.  
  
The oval room smelt like it always did and looked like it always did with pouffes and armchairs around the room looking like the teashop they had entered in their third year.  
  
The fire was dimly lit giving off heat making the room warm. Ron and Harry made their way over to their usual seats and sat down. Harry looked upon Professor Trelawney's desk and saw some parchment and rollers that are normally used for painting, but these were much smaller.  
  
"Good morning class!" came the usual surprising voice. "Mr Longbottom." She glanced over to Harry's left to where Neville was sat. "Please restrain yourself from falling off that pouffe and sit on an armchair." Everyone in the class was staring at Neville and he had slowing made his face go slightly red.  
  
"Today class, I have prepared this lesson for palmistry. You will all get a small roller and inkpad and cover for palm with ink and quickly print it onto your sheet of parchment. You will then take out your books and turn to page 86 in chapter 6. You will get to know the lines of your hands. Once you have all finished with you and your partners parchments you will hand them into me and I will give them to another table. Got it? Now come and collect the bits you need"  
  
Ron went and got the gear and as Neville tried to get up he fell off his seat. Harry changed his seat while he got his equipment.  
  
"We could try the library for the horse parts at lunch." Said Harry when Ron returned. "It will be in that book Lavender was looking at."  
  
"Oh that book. Muggle Animals or something!"  
  
"Do you want to borrow that?" came Lavender's Voice. She had obviously overheard them. "I've still got it."  
  
"Yeah. Researching stuff for Ginny" Said Harry thinking of a lame excuse.  
  
"Ok. I'll give it to you later" Said Lavender, moving to her seat.  
  
"Ok that will get us going for now. Lets keep this to ourselves until we do get desperate to use Hermione" whispered Harry as his hand turned charcoal black.  
  
"What do you mean? Hermione's like a best friend. We can't be getting desperate to use her!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well I just don't want to make a fuss and you know what she's like. She'll want everyone's fingerprints to see if they had touched it!"  
  
"Why would she want fingerprints?" Ron said, totally perplexed of the police system of fingerprinting.  
  
"We'll leave it for another day." Harry said carefully pressing his hand onto some parchment.  
  
The lesson continued as they looked up that Harry was going to have a very short life and have loads of love. Parvati, being landed with Ron's parchment, predicted that he would have a long and almost loveless life. Professor Trelawney seemed to agree to her prediction, which made Ron very annoyed.  
  
The two boys dumped their bags on their beds and made it to the hall where they found Hermione. They ate their dinner whilst Hermione told them about her resorting.  
  
"There's a re-sorting tonight as he mentioned and there's only one other pupil who wants to be sorted. So there's two of doing it so far."  
  
"Who is the other person?" Ron intrigued. Hermione gave a look at Malfoy and spat out his name like filth.  
  
"Moan, moan, moan, moan, moan. That's all her ever does." Exclaimed Harry. He glanced over where Hermione was still staring and noticed Malfoy had finally seen them glancing over at them. He winked at them all and blew them a kiss of sarcasm.  
  
"Malfoys full of himself. He's acting weird too," said Hermione. "He wants to get a job like yours you know. Jealousy isn't a good thing." Ron called him a name that Hermione made him shrug as she looked at him. He simply replied "But it's so true." Harry couldn't deny it.  
  
An arm reached out from above Ron's shoulder and dropped a book on the table. Ron and Harry turned to see Lavender standing over them.  
  
"It's the book you wanted," she said.  
  
"Thanks. Give it back to you soon."  
  
" No read it already, just give it back to the library," she replied walking off to her seat at the other end of the table.  
  
"What's that for?" Hermione asked reading out the title. "Muggle Mammals?"  
  
"It's for Ginny, we need to look something up for her," said Ron, whilst going red very quickly. Harry grabbed the book and stuffed it in his bag. "You never know, could find a picture of Dudley in there," joked Hermione, sipping at her drink. 


	10. Promotion

Chapter 10:Promotion  
  
The two intrigued boys made their way to the Gryffindor common room, then to the boy's dormitories. There they locked the door and made sure they weren't over heard. They sat down on Ron's bed, as it was further away from the door.  
  
Harry reached into the bottom of his bag and got out the tinted paper. They both read through it and Harry opened up the book they borrowed and scanned through pages with whales, frogs and birds on. They soon found a double page with a moving image of a chestnut horse.  
  
"Bit of a horse," Ron repeated. Harry went through loads of names including Coronet, Fetlock and Hock and after 20mintues they came up with the most suitable answers, however there were only eight of them.  
  
"Do you really think we've got somewhere," Ron asked.  
  
"Well its better than nothing. Anyway its probably of no importance." Harry replied. "We ought to get going you know."  
  
"What have we got now?" Ron asked. Harry got out his timetable and informed Ron that they had Herbology. The two boys set off to the greenhouses and on their way down Harry met Mcgonagal.  
  
"Mr Potter. Please can you stay there," came her voice.  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
"Quidditch will be continuing this year and since your work experience will be in April time the quidditch will be worked around that fact. Since the departure of Oliver Wood, we will need a new keeper and new captain." Mcgonagal emphasised on captain as Harry started to think about the departure of Cedric. When Harry understood what Mcgonagal had meant, he looked up.  
  
"Me?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if we can trust the twins, and I will need someone with good Quidditch liking to tryouts for our new keeper."  
  
"Well sure but when is the first match?" Harry asked, very excited and proud. If only my parents could see me now, Harry thought.  
  
" The first match will be Halloween. I must get on but don't scream the news about yet." Mcgonagal lowered her head slightly as if to nod him to go but she swept past him and up the stairs and down a corridor. Harry turned to Ron who was standing by the Entrance and they began to walk down tot the greenhouses whilst Harry told him about his promotion.  
  
"But don't mention anything yet o.k?" Harry told Ron.  
  
"O.k. What about me?" Ron asked  
  
"What?" Harry asked perplexed.  
  
"For keeper! I know about quidditch and all, I've practised enough." Ron explained.  
  
"You will have to try out though or it will look like favouritism and you know what will go about."  
  
"O.K. Fines, but hey thanks." Ron said with a massive grin on his face. They got out side the greenhouses along with the rest of their classmates and stopped talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Today class we will be working in greenhouse four" came a voice from Professor Sprout. The lesson began and as usual Hermione got a few points for Gryffindor and they began some practical work.  
  
"Hey Harry" Came Lavenders voice. "Did you find what you were looking for in the book? What animal were you researching?"  
  
"The horse" Came Harry's shy voice.  
  
"Oh. I got tonnes of that at home, stuff about equipment for horse riding like saddle, reins, the bit and other tack too!"  
  
"What did you say?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Horse riding equipment like saddle what you sit on, reins which you hold on to, the bit is the piece that goes in the horses mouth and there's other pieces too," said Lavender, totally perplexed. Ron and Harry glanced and each other and Harry was hoping that Ron was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Don't worry Lavender. We don't need the book. We've got what we want." Harry exclaimed and turned back to the trays they were working on.  
  
It was end of lessons for their first whole day back at Hogwarts and they had found a puzzle of which they had partly solved and found out they are going to be working in great places for a whole month. The boys, along with Hermione, made their way to their dormitories to continue this puzzle.  
  
They had been the last back from Herbology, for no reason except that they had nothing of importance for at least another hour.  
  
"Well, quidditch boy! And here's the joker too!" came a dark voice from behind them whilst walking through the corridors. All three of them turned, and looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy with his fellow Slytherin's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Hey there library boy. Can I buy Curses and Counter Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian?" Harry spoke quickly and Draco scowled at him.  
  
"You need something more like Quidditch-A beginners guide or even Muggle mammals, don't you think?" Draco shot back. Hermione was beginning to get annoyed with child play talk. She moved one step forward onto Draco's foot and when she came back Draco yelled out and began hopping about.  
  
Everyone, but Hermione, looked at her feet to see that she was wearing stilettos. Hermione grinned at the sight of Draco and nudged passed him and walked off to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron stood for a few more seconds and after giving each other and Draco a glance, headed off behind Hermione. 


	11. Resorting

Chapter 11: Resorting  
  
The two boys could clearly see that Hermione had changed a lot and maybe for the better as insulting and getting back at Malfoy was getting easier and easier.  
  
Everyone in the school were making their way to dinner and for some resortings too. Hermione was right in saying that there were only two people being resorted. Neville said that he could do worse than he had and decided to stick to it. Malfoy had been rather cheery all evening hoping that he certainly couldn't do worse.  
  
"Well at least he wont be working with my dad!" Ron said.  
  
"We will. We will both be in Hogsmade." Hermione said cheerily. "Unless I get a better offer that is."  
  
"Where will I be?" Harry asked.  
  
" At the England training pitch in... I don't know. They keep it a secret so no one can find it," Ron said picking up a piece of chicken.  
  
They ate their dinner and dessert too before Dumbledore spoke to the whole school. Hermione sat watching his moves whilst tidying her hair by running her fingers through it.  
  
"Welcome back all, to another night of sorting," gleamed Dumbledore to the students facing him. "We have two fifth years wanting to be sorted yet again and one to be sorted for the first time to determine another work experience position. Those people will be called up one after the other and then you will proceed to re-do what you did last time."  
  
"Three?" Ron said looking around the hall. "Who's the other one? The extra who didn't make it yesterday?"  
  
"God knows" Harry replies searching the hall. In front of the staff table Professor Mcgonagol was walking out with the three-legged stool and a small piece of parchment paper. She placed the stool in front of Dumbledore and stood up tall and cleared her throat. Dumbledore muttered something to Mcgonagal, which sounded like you may begin.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger," spoke their head of house. Hermione breathed deeply, smiling nervously at her male friends then rose up out of her seat and made her way towards the front of the hall. The whole of the school were watching Hermione make her way to the front, but suddenly as Harry blinked, hermione fell forwards. She had tripped on the robes. Ron stood up as quickly as she fell and ran straight over to Hermione lying in a heap on the floor, whilst some of the younger students giggled. Harry soon followed not believing how clumsy Hermione was. "Hermione, are you ok" asked Ron with a shaky voice. Hermione was laying on her front with her robes tangled at her feet, and she raised her head turning it to look back where she walked. "Fine," she said quietly, as she now noticed that Harry, Ron, Professor Mcgonagol and Dumbledore surrounded her now. "I'm ok, just a small trip." Ron and Harry exchanged glances as she laughed nervously. "Would you like to continue the sorting?" asked Dumbledore. "Yea, sure. No broken bones," Hermione said raising an arm so someone could lift her up. Harry grabbed her outreaching arm and lifted her up to her feet. Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves while looking at the small crowd around Hermione. Ron smiled at Hermione and with a raised eyebrow said, "Nothing gets in your way does it?" The group grunted a laugh and made their way back to their seats and Hermione walked with Professor Mcgonogal to the 3-legged stool. "If we could please quiet down" called Dumbledore from his place back at the table. Hermione had sat on the stool and had some dirt on her face from the fall but was still smiling. The hall had returned to normal, considering, Harry thought, as he glared at Hermione and the tattered hat upon her head. Soon enough the lips of the hat moved and out came the words "Assistant to Mr. Lucius Malfoy". Hermione locked shocked yet very annoyed, Harry judged, and Hermione slowly got to her feet, removed the hat and smiled painfully as she walked to Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry turned to see Malfoy's face, along with other people in the hall and he looked much paler than usual. Hermione sat back down, looking like she might cry, as Mcgonagol called up "Mr. Draco Malfoy." "Least you would be working in the ministry" said Ron comforting Hermione. Hermione glared at Ron and snarled through her teeth" But I'll be working with an anti-muggle, who only likes purebloods." "Shhh" Harry ushered at them, although he did sympathies greatly for Hermione. "Malfoy." Harry glanced back to the three legged chair which now Malfoy had place on. There were a few seconds of silence when finally the hat spoke:  
  
"Bar tender at The Hogs Head" spoke the hat. Hermione really wanted to cry, Harry could sense it. Would Malfoy chose a pub over a shop nearer to his dad? Ron had his arm around Hermione, trying to comfort her as he watched Malfoy scowl back to his seat. Mcgonagol cleared her throat and read the last name, "Miss. Judy Ob(iril." A murmur went around the hall at the sound of the name.  
  
"She has a daughter?" Ron said looking for someone to stand up, amongst the table. From the Slytherin table a dark haired girl, quite tall, with gleaming blue eyes got up. She was almost the spitting image of the new Defence against the dark arts teacher.  
  
"Why wasn't she sorted before? Was she late arriving? Why wasn't she introduced to us before?" Hermione ask quickly. Every murmur around the hall was about the same things Hermione wanted to know. The girl sat on the stool facing the school.  
  
"Maybe she asked to keep a low profile to stay out the lime light," Ron suggested.  
  
"Why couldn't Dumbledore do that for me?" Harry whispered quickly staring at Ron. The hats lips opened then closed as if to change its mind. Harry had never seen it do this before, he seemed to be intrigued why when the hat opened again and bellowed out "Dress fitter at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions."  
  
Judy gave a smirk and lifted the hat off her head and headed back to her seat at the Syltherin table. As she walked back, she glanced straight over to Harry and fixed her stare at him, before returning to her table. "What wonderful choices. Now off you all go, back to your beds." "What?" Ron muttered under his breath. "No explanation about June!" "Judy" Harry quickly corrected, getting up and making for the door. "Maybe they didn't want a long explanation. Did they explain about our arrival when we hurt the Whomping Willow?" "Who cares, she's a Slytherin, nothing to do with us," Hermione said, rubbing her side. They made their way back to the Gryffindor common room in silence and muttered good night to each other before splitting their ways. 


End file.
